


A Quilt of Questions

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: The deeper you go, the more questions you have.





	A Quilt of Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Edits 11-17-17: Updated slightly to connect more with new planning.

“You’re supposed to be dead!”

The wolf jumped back a good foot from where he stood, shoulders hunched and ears back, from the shouts of surprise.

“Wha… I don’t know what you’re talking about fellas…” Boris still hunched back looked with wide eyes at the two of them. “Who are you, I haven’t seen a new face in a real long time, and what are you doing with one of them creatures?” Boris asked.

“That’s not Boris.” Bendy was not pleased with the newcomer, his current neutral expression returning to a frown.

“A ‘course I’m Boris. Don’t you see me?” A frown from the wolf.

“No, you aren’t.” Bendy started to get angry at Boris.

“Yeah I am, I should know myself shouldn’t I?”

“Look,” Henry cut in, “whether you are or aren’t,” a pointed stare was given to Bendy to tell him to back off for now, “we need to know if we can trust you.” Henry was uncertain, especially since Bendy was so adamant that the Boris in front of them wasn’t the real one.Henry wasn’t exactly sure what Bendy meant by that though. He open and closed his hands, he really missed having his axe right now.

How was Boris walking around right now?

He had been strapped to the dissection table upstairs when Henry had walked in. A morbid display. Henry had to keep himself from puking at first when he saw him, ‘Who’s laughing now?’ scrawled on the wall nearby, it was a horrifying sight for him. Boris had been a joint character between Henry and Joey when they had first started the studio, seeing one of his creations being taken apart and left to rot was a lot, not to mention the fact that he had been a living breathing toon which had shocked Henry immediately after the nausea had calmed down.

Boris spoke up, “Well, I don't know how to prove that fellas. But I don't really like that Mr. Drew fella. And I don't wanna hurt nobody. So I think you can at least trust me a little." Boris stood up a bit straighter, ears perking back up, his frown lessened but was still present.

"Alright then." Henry conceded.

“What! Your just going to believe him!” Bendy’s anger was flipped back on Henry. His visible eye narrowed as he stared the man in the eye.

“…Bendy?” Boris asked quietly.

“Lucky guess.” Came the sarcastic reply, Bendy’s visible eye rolled.

“Come on, knock it off.” Henry sighed. Bendy stuck his tongue out at him. "And yes Boris that's Bendy. Bendy don't stick your tongue out at me. It's rude."

"Whatever." Bendy looked away, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I don’t understand. What happened to you Bendy? You aren’t like the others. What—“

“Don’t bring those stupid _things_ up.” Bendy cut Boris off abruptly. Boris stepped back again, ears going back like before.

“Sorry Bendy…” Boris wrung is hands.

“Alright both of you stop. This isn’t going to get us anywhere.” Henry sighed, sitting down on the crate he had been leaning against to nap prior. “Bendy, I’m sorry but you are going to have to explain what you mean eventually.”

“You know what? No. I don’t. I’m done listening to this.” And with that Bendy quickly sunk into his puddle and shot off somewhere into the studio in the direction Boris had come from.

“Well, I don’t think we will be seeing him for a little while.” Henry sighed again, wiping his hand down his face, in exasperation.

“Ah shoot, sorry mister, I didn’t mean to make Bendy mad…” Boris stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Henry’s eyes.

“It’s alright Boris. I’m sure Bendy just needs a little time to calm down. I’m Henry by the way.” He held out his hand, a gesture of peace.

“Umm… Pleasure to meet you mister Henry.”

Henry laughed at the formality. “Henry’s just fine Boris.”

“Ah alright, Henry. I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to make him storm off.” Boris finally came closer to Henry and sat on the floor in front of him.

“It was probably more my fault than yours. I was pressing for answers again.” Henry stared at his hands. He shouldn’t have continued pressing. Something about the other Bendy’s in the studio was an incredibly touchy subject for Bendy. Was it the fact that he wasn’t the only one? Or that Bendy wasn’t formed correctly? The other one hadn’t been though, it too was malformed. But both of it’s eyes weren’t visible. It also was much taller than the Bendy he’d been interacting with. Was it because of Henry? The other one had immediately gone on the attack. And the Bendy he’d been with had gone and found bandages and pain killers for him.

“Henry? You alright?” Boris waved a hand trying to get his attention.

“Sorry Boris, got lost in thought, did you say something?”

“I just said that we should probably move from this spot. The searchers are a bit adventurous around these parts. It would be best to move on to a different room. I know a good one that’s not too far away.” Boris stood up from the floor, dusting off his overalls. “You looked real concerned there Henry, everything alright?” Henry stood up from his perch on the crate and began to follow Boris through the hallway.

“Yeah, just… Just trying to piece together some stuff.” He brushed his hair back from his face with his hand.

“What do you mean?” The wolf turned to him.

“Well for starters how the heck are you standing and walking about?” Henry gestured at Boris with both hands.

“What?”

“I saw you not too long after I entered the studio. You were on a dissection table. Your chest was open…” Henry shuddered. “You definitely weren’t alive let’s just say that.”

“That wasn’t me.” Boris stopped walking. “Let’s get in the room real quick.” They walked in and closed the door behind them. “We should be all good in here for now.” Boris shifted into a chair, Henry matching him sitting directly across from him. “I don’t know what you saw, I’ve only been down here. I woke up in a strange room one day, there wasn't much around, learned to live on my own. Don’t really remember much of anything. Just this vague feeling that mister Drew couldn’t be trusted. An’ I tried to get upstairs, but I kept getting blocked, there was too much debris in the way to get up there, or them searchers lurking in front of them in large groups.” Boris sighed, shoulders falling down. “I did find this though… It was sitting on one of the desks down here…” Boris pulled out a paper from his pocket and passed it over to Henry. “I couldn’t make heads or tails of it.”

Henry looked down at the paper. It was a note regarding something called ‘Project Hellhound’ and a ‘Subject 22’.

_Project Hellhound failed. See if copies will work. ‘Subject 22’ to progress soon._

“I don’t know what this refers to either. Maybe the project’s documents will be somewhere in one of the rooms down here and we can get an explanation.” Henry ran his hand through his hair. “I really could use answers instead of more questions.”

“Sorry…”

“What are you sorry for? There’s nothing the two of us can do. Until we find something that gives us information on the situation we are just going to have to keep looking.” Henry placed his fist into his open hand. Eventually he would get to the bottom of this. Whatever Joey had been doing in the studio these past thirty years, Henry was going to find out, and if at all possible right some of the wrongs that had been committed by his former partner.

Too bad he wasn’t aware of what exactly Joey had done to the studio.


End file.
